Daddy Psyker
by Sky-Of-Silver-Lining
Summary: I always imagined that Lunatic Psyker would be a good dad. Open house at his son's school, everyone loves him so. (Jealous Nemesis warning lololololol) Key words, 'imagined'. Rated T for Trash, I am Trash after all. Art of cover not done by me.


Lunatic Psyker would be a very good dad.

* * *

"Did you lose Psych again?!" Eve rubbed her temples and exasperated a sigh. Psyker laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. This was the second time he had lost his son that night and it was in the same hour span too. Great father right? Yes, yes he was.

"Eheheh... He couldn't have gotten _that_ far right? He's only a seven year old, how far could he have gotten here?" oh was Lunatic so wrong. Even if Psych haven't gotten far, there was a crowd of parents and kids. After all, it was open house tonight.

Eve glared at her husband, "And whose blood did he take after more?" Psych was the spitting image of his father. Unruly hair, fighter's instinct, same eye colors, heck, even the same thoughts. (Sometimes) Lunatic rolled his eyes again, thoughts of how to calm down his wife running through his head. "Okay, okay, calm down. I'll find him again." Eve's ruthless eyes glared at him even more, a clear message of _'you better'_ shooting at him.

Psyker gulped, he better find his boy soon.

* * *

Lunatic was a good dad, he found his son in under five minutes. (mainly because of Eve's wrath) Okay not really, more like Psych finding him again. The seven year old was playing with his friends on the playground area, not giving a damn for anything until he saw his father looking for him.

"Don't run off again Psych, your mom's gonna rage at you." And by you, Lunatic ment himself. Hand in hand, the two father and son went back to the benches to where Eve was at.

"Psych, please don't end up like your father. I rather you become a smart boy instead of a manchild like him." Eve sighed in relief and hugged her boy close to her, running her hands through his hair. Psych nod while Psyker pouted behind them, obviously annoyed when Eve called him a manchild again.

"Okay, now let's go to your class see what you've done over the year." Lunatic picked up his son and settled him on his shoulders. Psych smiled and placed his arms on his dad's gravity defying hair. Lunatic's smile twitched, his poor hair…

-Line to Separate

Eve wasn't feeling that happy anymore, it wasn't that she had to come, neither was it her husband. Okay partially it was him. In her opinion, Psyker was sexy, sometimes _too_ sexy for his own good. During the past hour or so, maybe it was around the time the place started to crowd, she noticed many looks he had got from girls. Not just any girls, _teens_. Psyker was _not_ a child, nor a teen in the slightest, okay he acted like one most of the time but god damn it, he was a taken 27 year old. Eve admits that the two of them looked rather young, she was afterall 26. Graduated at the age of 18.

The silver haired girl wanted to wrap her hands around Psyker's but she was hesitant that he would look at her weirdly. Besides, they were at an Elementary School, they didn't need to hold hands.

Lunatic was dumb according to Eve, but he wasn't that stupid. He knows Eve well enough to read her emotionless expressions and at the moment, she was deep in thought.

"Eve?" he raised an eyebrow at her with a worried expression. Psych looked at his mom with the exact same face as psyker. "Mommy? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" (My fingers are trembling... baby Psych would be the naivest kid every. BUT THE FEELS… mommy…) Eve glanced up at her son, "Nothing, nothing." but then she gave Lunatic the look of, _we need to talk_. He stiffened and the worried expression was mixed with fear and confusion.

Psych's class was covered in colorful projects a second grader would do. Psych was more than happy to show off what he had done to his parents. Psych was a pretty good artists, the teacher even complimenting him on how well detailed his drawings were.

Two arms snaked around Lunatic's. Eve had wrapped her hands to his, her python grip not phasing him in the least; because now he knew why she was so irritated. A big smile broke through and he was now sporting a goofy smile. _'Such a jealous waifu'._ Eve would always do this whenever she had the need to show off that he belonged to her. Not that he minded, but seriously right now? They were at an Elementary School for El's sake! Nonetheless, he was drunk in happiness right now.

Eve stared at him like he was crazy, why was he smiling now? An annoyed look made its way to her face and she frowned, tightening her arms around his. "Eve," his voice was filled to the brim with happiness and his eyes glinted with mischief and amusement. "Yes?.." she replied back hesitantly, interested in what he was going to say next.

Half a second later Eve shrieked as she was thrown into the air, the next she was caught by arms corded with taunt muscles. The sudden shriek caught attention from the other parents, looking their way in a flash only to see a happy man throwing up his wife.(It looks more like goofy teens than adults) "Psych? We're leaving now~" Lunatic smile at his son as he sprinted out the door, his wife bridal style in his arms. People around them looked at the couple in shock.

Psych was happy that his dad was happy but for what reason exactly? A smile as big as his dad's found its way to his face. Psych shook his head, "Wait for me dad!" and sprinted after his parents. See? Told you Lunatic was a good dad, abandoning his son like that for his wife.

* * *

 **Random idea in the spur of the moment. School is really beginning to take its toll on me now. I apologize for not updating Because I Can, it's just homework. I'll try to get it done by next week. Hue, anyways, this was kinda fluffy. Lunatic would probably be a very fun father though (in my opinion of course) I wish he would be a father =w= I'm spouting nonsense now, (or is it spoilers?) hue ignore me. Welp, stay connected and look for my next updates. Until next time,**

 **-SilverSky**


End file.
